You are cordially invited
by vannadear
Summary: Casey and the ZBZ sisters would like to invite the KTG boys to a mixer. Naughty Dancing is the best way to invite a Kappa-takes place between 'War and Peace' and 'Freshmen Daze' Casey needs to reclaim her female power and Cappie. CC pairing Review Please!


ZBZ wants to invite KTG to a mixer. The sisters are going to show the pledges how a proper mixer invite dance should go. Being that Lizzie and Frannie are no longer in control and Casey is; she sees no problem in partying with the best party-house there is. In the spirit of freedom, the ZBZ sisters (accepted sisters, not pledges) invite the Kappa Taus much in the same manner that they had their pledges invite the Omega Chis in an earlier episode.

To get a mental image of the undergarments I describe for Casey/g1-4871j1.html, and the garter belt: /u20153j1.html

Takes place after "War and Peace" but Before "Freshman Daze"

Song is "Don't Play Nice" by Verbalicious I fully recommend listening to it while reading this fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own GREEK, The Song lyrics, or anything but the plot really. Because you know if I did own them, you wouldn't be reading about this scene, you'd be watching it.

* * *

Casey Cartwright could only take so much; she was human after all. A human that was beyond sick and tired of pretending she was okay with all the crap life had slung her way lately.

The way she saw it there was only one way to fix the problem; she needed an outlet. No, more then that...she needed to reclaim some of her power. Everyone had been walking all over her lately: Lizzi, Frannie, Rebecca...and of course The Omega Chis and every other Sorority on Greek row...after the almost-mixer with the Psi Phi Pi's and her statutory encounter she definitely needed to restore her womanly confidence.

And she had the perfect idea as to how.

* * *

The front yard of the Kappa Tau Gamma house was not the best example of landscaping perfection; sure the grass was trimmed and neat for a quick game of golf when the urge struck, but there were various things found in the KTG front yard that weren't commonplace. A couch, paddling pool, six foot tall beer bottle, and the collection of Active Sisters of the Zeta Beta Zeta Sorority being among them.

The brothers of the Kappa Tau Gamma fraternity had gathered outside their house quickly once news travelled that the 'ice queen' of the ZBZs had shown up looking hot at the front door with her entire sorority and asked for an audience. Cappie, as president stood at the front of the loose grouping, eyes wide as he observed their visitors.

All pledges (but one, who was thankfully in his dorm reviewing physics equations with his fanatical roommate) from both houses crowded on the front porch steps, some leaning through the white columns to get a better view of the spectacle before them. The normally preppy and hip Zeta Betas were dressed far more conservatively then normal. Each forgoing their normal fair of pastels and khaki and wearing a combination of business skirts and tailored shirts in darker, subdued tones. The tight-fitting, figure outlining clothes accentuated their obvious curves. Most had their hair up in buns or loose french chignons; some were wearing thin wire glasses, their peep-toe high heels clicking softly against the cement of the front walkway where they stood, facing the Kappa Taus. The Zeta Beta Pledges were especially confused as their big sisters had kept all preparation and plans for this public display behind tightly closed doors.

Casey took a step forward from her business attired sisters, adjusting the black glasses settled on the bridge of her nose with one hand while smoothing out the red pencil dress that ended at her knees; black stockings and patent leather pumps completing the ensemble. She reached up and smoothed a lock of curled hair out of her perfectly made up face and partially back into the french twist her golden hair was swept up in.

Her kohl-rimmed hazel eyes only met with startled blue for a second before she cleared her throat, drawing those blue pools to the deep red of her mouth and apparently signaling the rest of the girls to make a flying v formation on each of her sides. When the last girl had found her place and silence settled over the yard; the sisters began moving at once in unison, in what looked like a complicated box step ballet as they shifted and moved in an out of their own ranks while softly singing:

_"Zeta Beta, Zeta Beta, you think we're really tame.  
But we'd like to, invite you, to a mixer Saturday."_

One female pledge quickly recognized the scene; her dark features settled into a scowl as her arms crossed angrily over her chest; she couldn't do anything to stop this if she didn't want to get kicked out of the sorority that she had determined would be hers to rule one day.

The sisters completed their slow moving steps, each coming to rest where they had originally been standing; the bewildered Kappa Tau house didn't have a chance to laugh at the nursery rhyme before the ZBZ pledge holding the portable stereo pressed a button and a throbbing beat poured out.

Instead of laughing, the Kappas were left gaping; as the formerly attired librarians snapped open cleverly disguised dresses on the first beat of the song and revealed the plethora of maroon and gold corsets, teddys and garter belts they were wearing. Kappa Tau Colors.

_"Uh...Uh.  
Here we go..."_

The visual feast before the brothers was astonishing; scantily clad, well-toned women decked out in either gold or maroon, the color alternating for each girl in line. The petite blond in the center however, wore a mixture of both Kappa Taus colors. The Blood red leather triangle bra and barely-there thong she filled out rather nicely were laced together with a zig zag of thin golden chains; matching embroidered garters and twin chains connected to the smokey black stockings she wore.

Casey gave a sultry smirk to the stunned and drooling KTG President and didn't bother to remove her glasses or release her hair from it's coif as she and the other sisters stalked forward, each cattily flipping their heels off their feet handlessly as they stepped onto the grass and up to a different boy.

_"I'm just steppin' in the room like,  
waiting for the tune like,  
checkin' for the boom right there,  
I'm just steppin' in the room like,  
waiting for the bassline,  
speakers that can dry my hair,"_

Casey wasted no time as she swayed her hips to the heady music and stalked up to the silent, wide eyed Cappie. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pulling him close as she gyrated and arched against him to the music. While her sisters similarly followed suite with the other members. The brothers of Kappa Tau did not stay in their previously frozen poses for long, each happily allowing one of the Zeta Betas to grind and dance with them to the pounding music.

Their blond leader smirked as she turned around, grinding her ass against the hardness she found there and brought her hand up to weave in Cappie's shaggy hair. Her eyes met with a set enraged dark chocolate ones, as Cappie's arms snaked around her waist to tangle in the gold chains and his face buried itself in her exposed neck, lips fused against her pulse point; obviously the KTG President didn't remember that his girlfriend was alive, much less standing 10 feet away watching the whole scene.

_"I'm just lookin' in your eyes like,  
ready when the time's right,  
poppin' like we pop this here,  
I'm just banging on a beat like,  
checkin' out ya feet like,  
tip it like you just don't care,"_

Casey turned in Cappie's arms, her right hand removing the clip that held her mass of carefully done spiral curls. The waterfall of curls spilled across her shoulders, where a pair of smoldering blue eyes tracked them. She stepped back from her prey for a second, removing the thin black glasses and placing them on his face, using her index finger to gently push them onto the bridge of his nose. His eyes were glazed as he watched her body pulse with the beat, her hands smoothing over places he dreamed of touching again. The entire world had melted away for Cappie, the only thing he could see was a sinfully gyrating blond goddess in front of him, the only thing he could hear was the siren's song she played.

"Dance like you never did dance before,  
got love for the beat but hate for the floor watchu waiting for?  
s'time for ya feet to get sore to the core and ya soul is raw"

Her fingernails were cutting into her hands, she duly noted as she numbly watched her boyfriend forget of her very existence; the dance she did with Evan was like a foxtrot in comparison to the sensual way Casey was dancing. Evan had been less then half as cooperative as Cappie was being right now, practically molding himself to the petite body like he never wanted to be far from her again. Her eyes narrowed in anger, as she had obviously lost again to the little blond nobody, she grit her teeth and tried to avert her eyes-Oh it was so over between her and that stupid Rob Thomas Guy, her father would never approve anyway!

_"It's got you hypnotized,  
no beat too hard to ride like love will be shaking, here we'll be waiting,  
cuz i don't play nice,  
this tune should be hittin' you,  
should be splittin' you so,  
close your eyes,  
cuz love will be shaking, here we'll be waiting,  
cuz i don't play nice,_

_I'm just checkin' out the battle,  
and checkin' out what's happenin'  
checkin' if the DJ's hot,"_

Each ZBZ girl stepped back from their chosen partner and turned, smacking a hand to their own backsides in unison as the word "hot" was sung, before slinking a couple steps away and making ranks again, each running hands over their bodies, dancing and grinding in their own way.

_"I'm just chillin like a rapper,  
and got my ear's a hammerin'  
DJ put it down one notch,  
boyfriend's showing off the platinum,  
girlie goes a chatterin'  
waiting for my tune, Then Watch,  
hear these lyrics that I'm yappin' in hear the bass 'a-batterin'  
if you really think it's thrust..."_

All eyes followed them as the newly reformed girls gyrated to the lyrics, their pelvises simultaneously thrusting in the air before they uniformly fell onto their hands and knees, backs arching as they sensually and artfully displayed themselves.

_"Drop to ya knees over beats like these,  
pick it up bring it back,  
lemme take my siege,  
when i hit the joints, they all wanna piece of me,  
so i spit it to you waiting for this track to cease,"_

The beat changed again as each ZBZ swung tossed their hair and rolled their neck with the music before finding the eyes of their chosen KTG and seductively crawling towards the still standing Kappas. The paused with a new change in tone before facing to the right and planting their hands to the ground while popping their backsides in the air on the same note, arching their backs and swinging their hair back from their faces as they sensually came to stand again, only to slowly stalk back over and continue dancing with their respective partners.

_"It's got you hypnotized,  
no beat too hard to ride like love will be shaking, here we'll be waiting,  
cuz i don't play nice,  
this tune should be hittin' you too,  
should be splittin' you so,  
just close your eyes,  
cuz love will be shaking, here we'll be waiting,  
cuz i don't play nice,  
(no)  
Yuh, let's switch it up,_

_no damn beat is too hard too ride,  
ride this beat like a surfer tide,  
never been a surfer but i'd like to try,  
cross with a lyric like this, stay in time,  
no damn beat is too hard too ride,  
never been messy but i don't play nice,  
nice girls oughta be in bed this time,  
cuz spittin' too early is considered a crime."_

As the final beat of the song sounded through the speakers, each scantily clad girl ended their enticing movements with a sultry pose against their chosen Kappa. The Zeta Beta president had other notions however, as she used the final note to pull the lust dazed Cappie into a steamy kiss. Cappies hands, which had been resting on her shapely hips as she danced for him; immediately went to each cheek of her ass as he used his considerable strength to pull her up against him, her stocking-clad legs locking around his waist as they devoured each other.

Meanwhile, Ashleigh decked in a metallic gold baby doll with cris crossing ribbons, cleared her throat and addressed the unoccupied, but still dazed Kappa Tau brothers.

"We the sisters of the Zeta Beta Zeta Sorority would like to invite you, the Kappa Tau Gamma Fraternity to a mixer this Saturday Night, do you accept?"

The response was a roar of "Hell Yeahs" and whoops which made her smile largely and toss her long chocolate hair over a perfect shoulder before clearing her throat again loudly as she rolled her eyes at the engrossed pair still making out on the front lawn.

"Guys, you can..stop..now...GUYS!!" the tall girl was being ignored, as they continued without pause, "CASEY! CAPPIE!! HELLOOOO!?" she raised her voice a couple octaves, which seemed to bring Casey around as she pulled back from the searing kisses and looked happily at up at the boy holding her.

"Coconut Custard?" he quirked an eyebrow at her choice of lip gloss. She just gave him a saucy wink and retorted with "Wanted to remind you of better times, before the whole Evan/Rebecca thing,"

His befuddled expression nearly caused his Fraternity brothers to explode in laughter, but it was his confused question that caused the group of men to fall over laughing as an enraged brunette stormed from the porch and down the street.

"Rebecca who?"

* * *

THE END

Here's my 2nd Greek fic, Reviews are loved!


End file.
